Inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of movement-based input systems for platforms such as vehicles. More particularly, the inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate to human-machine interfaces for vehicles through which input may be provided by way of movement of the vehicle.
Input from an operator of a vehicle or other machinery is useful for a variety of tasks. However, the operator of the vehicle (e.g., pilot of an aircraft, driver of a ground-based vehicle, etc.) often has limited communication paths to a device installed on the host system. These communication paths by necessity do not provide a mechanism for communication amongst unidentified and unspecified new technology. The inventive concepts of this disclosure are used as a method which makes possible a specified communication mechanism for arbitrary new technology.
Additionally, some systems for receiving user input can distract the operator from operating the vehicle. There is a need for systems and methods that allow an operator to provide input to systems of a vehicle in ways other than using traditional input devices such as buttons and switches.